Kiss or Tell
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: All nine regulars are locked in the gym on a friday night. Fuji suggests they play a game. What will happen? Warning: Major YAOI  Perfect Pair, Golden Pair, Emerald Pair, MomoxEchizen Pair


This is my first Prince of Tennis Fanfic! Or, at least, it's the first I've published. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please, don't forget (or neglect) to ReViEw!

Oh, and if you like Yu-Gi-Oh!, please take a look at HyperFanGirl's new story, _Puppies are Hard to Handle_! It's really good!

-TxF-OxE-IxK-MxE-

"I _cannot_ believe we are stuck in here like this!" Momo yelled. Somehow, all nine of the regulars had gotten stuck on school campus on a Friday night. The gates had been locked before they left, and they decided to wait in the gym where it was warm.

"Oh, come on, it's not _that_ bad," Oishi said.

"I think it will be fun," Eiji said.

"Yes, I agree," Fuji said. Tezuka looked at him, suspicious. Fuji was smirking, and when Fuji smirked, it meant something _really bad_ was going to happen. At least, for Tezuka, that's what he knew it to mean.

"See, Momo? It's gonna be fine, nya!"

"There is a 98 percent chance we will be stuck in here all night, since there is a 100 percent chance our cell phones do not work in the gym and a 99 percent chance we are locked in the gym now," Inui commented.

"WHAT?" Momo yelled. He ran to the doors and tried to open them, but, as Inui predicted, they were locked from the outside.

"Inui-sempai, if you knew we'd probably get locked in, why did you tell us to come here?" Kaidoh asked.

"There was a 94 percent chance all the other doors would be locked, and only an 88 percent chance the gym doors would be."

"Fssssshhhh," Kaidoh hissed.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen said.

"Ne, Ochibi, why do you always have to say that?" Eiji whined.

"I like to."

"Well, it's annoying!"

"Eiji!" Oishi reprimanded.

"Ne, you guys, why don't we play a game?" Fuji asked.

"Is _this_ why you said it would be fun?" Tezuka asked.

"Maybe. So, who wants to play a game?"

"I will!" Eiji yelled.

"If Eiji is, I guess I will, too," Oishi said.

"Count me in. Nothing better to do," Momo said.

"I'll play, too," Taka said.

"Me, too," Inui and Kaidoh said at the same time.

"Might as well," Echizen said.

Everyone looked at Tezuka. He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Eiji said, cheerfully.

"But," everyone looked at Tezuka, "if anyone causes bodily harm to anyone else, they have to run 50 laps around the gym."

"Okay," Fuji agreed. "So, first, is there anyone in here who doesn't like someone else in this room romantically?"

"Uh… Isn't that too personal a question?" Taka asked.

"Yes, but it needs to be asked so we can play the game."

"Fine." Only Taka raised his hand. He then looked around.

"Ouch, Taka, stuck in a room full of homosexuals," Momo said.

"That's not very nice, nya!" Eiji yelled.

"Okay, okay, you know I didn't mean anything bad by it!" Momo defended himself.

"Wait, hold on a second. If everyone here except Taka likes someone in this room, then…" Oishi trailed off.

"Tezuka Buchou, too?" Eiji asked, shocked.

Tezuka sighed. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh, no, sorry."

"Alright, you guys, I guess we got lucky," Fuji said.

"Why's that?" Kaidoh asked.

"You'll know once I explain the rules. So, here's how this works."

"Wait, Fujiko! What's it called?" Eiji asked.

"Kiss or Tell. May I explain the rules now?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Basically," Fuji continued from where he left off, "we choose someone to start, and they have to spin this bottle." Fuji pulled out a bottle from behind his back. Don't ask where he got it. Fuji's just awesome like that.

"Is it like 'Spin the Bottle'?" Echizen asked.

"Kind of, but it's more like 'Truth or Dare.' If anyone else has a question, ask when I say I'm done explaining. Now, after they spin the bottle, they ask whomever the smaller end points at a question. If you don't have a question you really want to ask, you can pick one out of this pile of cards here." Fuji pulled a pile of cards out from behind his back. Again, don't ask. "If you choose a card, you absolutely _must _ask the question. Once you ask, the person who is being asked may choose either 'kiss' or 'tell.' If they choose tell, they have to answer the question. However, if they choose _'kiss,'_ they have to kiss the person they like. You may choose either as much as you want. After you do what you choose, you get to spin the bottle, and the game continues in the same way. Okay, any questions?"

"Do I have to play this?" Tezuka asked.

"Oh, Tezuka, I never thought I'd hear the day you complained about something. And for it to be just a silly game, why, that's very unexpected," Fuji answered.

"Actually, there was a 5 percent chance Tezuka would complain today and a 95 percent chance it would have something to do with Fuji."

"Oh? Now, why's that, Tezuka?"

"…." Silence.

"Are you going to play?"

"…Yes," Tezuka answered.

"Good. Now, any other questions?"

"I have one," Taka said. "What if I don't want to answer a question?"

"Ah, good point. The first time, you can tell us whom you _do_ like. After that, you have two times where you can just say 'pass.' Other than those three times, you have to answer a question."

"…Okay."

"Fujiko? What if we don't want to answer the question, but we don't want the person to know we like them?"

"Hmm… Why don't we do this. If you choose 'kiss,' you can wait until three people have chosen it to kiss the person you like. After that, those three people have to stand up while everyone else closes their eyes and kiss the person they like. That way, unless they're also standing, the person won't know you like them. But, if you choose to do this, the people who were kissed have to guess once who kissed them, and the person they guessed has to answer truthfully if it was them or not. You can choose to do it the original way, if you want, though. And we're only going to do that once. Is that fair?"

"Yep!" Eiji replied.

"Okay, everyone ready?" They all nodded, except Tezuka, who was still annoyed. "Then let's get into a circle, and choose who starts." They all got in a circle. The order was: Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka, Kaidoh, Taka, Echizen, Momo, Inui.

"May I start?" Taka asked.

"Go ahead," Fuji said.

Taka spun the bottle. It landed on Oishi.

"Okay, Oishi… hmm… I think I'll choose one of those cards." He picked a card. "Let's see…." Taka blushed madly. "Um… I'm sorry Oishi, but… if you had to sleep with one of your previous teachers, who would you choose?" Taka was blushing ten-fold now, if that was possible.

"What?" Oishi paled. He looked at Fuji, who was chuckling evilly. "Do I have to answer that?"

"You know very well you don't, Oishi," Fuji replied. "Oh, and you can't say 'none.'"

"Fine…. Um… probably…" Oishi bit his lip. "Okay, I can't answer this. I choose 'kiss,' and I'll wait till three people choose it."

"Alright. Now, spin the bottle."

Oishi spun the bottle and it landed on… Eiji! "Uh oh…" Eiji said.

"I'm sorry, Eiji…" Oishi said.

"It's okay, nya. Just ask me a question."

"I can't think of one…. Do you mind if I pick one?"

Eiji flinched. "If you have to, nya."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Oishi reached for a card. "Hey, this one's not so bad. Eiji, if one of your friends needed to move in for a year, who would you like it to be?"

Eiji grinned. "That's easy, nya! I'd choose Oishi, of course!" Oishi smiled back. "Okay, my turn!" Eiji spun the bottle, and it landed on… Inui! "Okay, Inui! Let's see, nya…" Eiji chose a card. "What's an experience you've had that not many people know about?"

"Last year, I drank one of my Inui juices and passed out from it," Inui answered.

"I do _not_ want to know what was in that," Momo said.

"My turn." Inui spun the bottle, and it landed on… Fuji!

"Ne, Inui, make Fujiko choose 'kiss' since he didn't tell me he likes anyone!" Eiji said.

"Very well. Fuji, what's the worst thing that ever happened to you?"

"Nya, that's such a simple question! It'll never work!" Eiji complained. When he looked at Fuji, though, his face was noticeably pale.

"Ah, I see you were only prepared for the questions you brought on those note cards. Good data."

Fuji looked down, frowning. "I choose 'kiss.'" He stood up and walked across the circle, then opened his deep blue eyes and stared straight into Tezuka's brown ones. "Tezuka."

"Fuji…" Tezuka said, stunned. Fuji knelt down in between Tezuka's legs and put both of his arms on either side of Tezuka, forcing the buchou to lean back on his own arms. Everyone was watching, shocked, as Fuji leaned forward and whispered, "I love you, Tezuka." Tezuka's eyes widened, and Fuji leaned in slowly, closing his eyes. Their lips met, and as Tezuka came back to reality, his eyes slowly shut as well. As he started kissing Fuji back, Tezuka fell back further, leaning on one elbow, and reached his other hand up behind Fuji's neck, pulling him closer. Fuji gasped, surprised that Tezuka was actually kissing him back, and as their bodies connected, fitting together like a puzzle, the kiss became more passionate. Tezuka stuck his tongue in Fuji's mouth, and their tongues fought for dominance.

By now, everyone in the room was blushing madly, watching the two. Taka and Oishi were the most embarrassed, but while Taka looked away, Oishi was entranced, wanting more than anything to do that with the one he loved. He decided that he would kiss that person right then. Turning to the side, Oishi whispered, "Eiji."

"Yeah, Oishi?" Eiji whispered back.

Oishi smiled. "I still have to kiss the one I like."

"Huh?" Oishi leaned in towards Eiji and kissed him. Eiji, although surprised at first, melted into the kiss, and soon they were making out as passionately as Fuji and Tezuka.

"I think they all forgot where they are," Inui commented.

"When did this turn into a make-out fest?" Momo whispered.

"Maybe we should join them, ne, Momo-sempai?" Echizen said in his usual smug demeanor.

Momo stared at Echizen for a moment, and then smirked back.

"Gotcha," he said. The two started making out as well.

"Well, that's three couples," Inui stated to himself. He looked across the circle and saw Kaidoh blushing furiously next to the still making out Tezuka and Fuji. Inui whispered, "Kaidoh, come here."

Kaidoh looked at him, and immediately decided that sitting next to Inui would be much better than staring at the scene next to him. He was nervous, though, because he just so happened to have a huge crush on the data collector. He crept over to Inui and sat next to him. Writing in a notebook, Inui said, "Kaidoh, I do hope that the person you like is not a part of any of these three couples."

Kaidoh blushed even more. "No, he isn't." Then, working up his courage, he said, "He's sitting right in front of me."

Inui looked up at that comment, glasses glinting. Kaidoh, noticing this, suddenly got exceedingly more nervous. Inui smirked. "Then why don't we make it four couples?" Before Kaidoh could comment, Inui captured his lips with his own, surprising the second year. Inui put his arms around Kaidoh, pulling him closer, and then broke off the kiss. "I love you, Kaidoh Kaoru."

"Inui-sempai," Kaidoh whispered. Inui leaned in again and they started kissing intimately.

Looking around at the four couples, Taka felt very alone and forgotten. He soon was too embarrassed to feel like that anymore, though, and, after looking around one more time at all of his teammates making out, promptly fainted the game completely forgotten.

-TxF-OxE-IxK-MxE-

In the morning, Ryuzaki Sumire unlocked the gym doors and walked in. She stopped walking forward and stared at the four pairs of boys, who were all laying by their partner's side, sleeping.

"About time," Ryuzaki said. She then noticed Taka, lying in the middle of everything, face down. She quietly walked up to him and shook him awake. "Taka-san."

"Ryuzaki-sensei," Taka answered, barely awake. "Where are we?"

"In the gym. I do wonder what happened, though. You seemed like you weren't comfortable lying there like that."

Taka looked around. "Oh yeah…." He blushed again. "I guess I passed out. The eight of them all started…" he blushed more.

"I get it. Maybe you should head home, though. I'll call all the families and tell them you guys got locked in the gym."

"Okay, thanks, Ryuzaki-sensei," Taka replied, standing up. Ryuzaki watched him as he walked out the door. "Poor kid."

-TxF-OxE-IxK-MxE-

Fuji awoke to find himself nestled within Tezuka's arms. He smiled, and thought, _"Glad I tricked everyone to stay later to help me search for my imaginary extra tennis racket."_ He then closed his eyes and laid his head against Tezuka's chest, falling asleep once more.

Thanks for reading! Please **_REVIEW_** and tell me what you think!


End file.
